


In the Park || Kinda Kara x Luther || DBH

by PeriwinklePB



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alice is a precious baby, Canada, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Internal crisis, Kara and Luther are best parents, Kara is a worry willy, Luther is my favorite dad, Woah a park, Wrote this on my laptop in a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePB/pseuds/PeriwinklePB
Summary: Kara wished she could feel that warmth. The warmth of the sun. She wished she could be the flowers or the birds, waking to the gentle touch of light, but, she was an android. Of course, she embraces the fact that she is one, and is happy about her life right now. She’s with the two people she loves the most, safe in Canada. They have a place to live and good friends. Androids have been deemed free in America, so all of those Androids living in Jericho don’t have to live in fear and steal to survive. Kara just sometimes likes to imagine being able to feel. She may be able to feel emotions, but she’ll never feel the sun on her face, warming her skin, warming her soul. Perhaps someday, it’ll be possible...Ready for Kara being worried and Luther being a beautiful man? *Gives you this fanfic* R E A D.





	In the Park || Kinda Kara x Luther || DBH

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all while I was traveling, so I feel good. Lilenby's Detroit: Become Human fanfic inspired me to write this whole thing, uh, yeah, let's go!

Warm light shone unto the tall trees and buzz-cut grass, waking the creatures of the world below. The birds chirped lightly among the numerous branches, fluffing their feathers and preparing themselves for a long day full of seed finding and other such items to feed themselves and their young. Beautiful flowers, in rows and rows for eyes to gaze upon, shook off their dewy coating and turned toward the yellow rays, absorbing the light into their green skin. The crickets, on the other hand, lingered among the dark edges of dawn as the sun steadily rose and dominated the shade, covering the earth with its embracing warmth. 

Kara wished she could feel that warmth. The warmth of the sun. She wished she could _be_ the flowers or the birds, waking to the gentle touch of light, but, she was an android. Of course, she embraces the fact that she is one, and is happy about her life right now. She’s with the two people she loves the most, safe in Canada. They have a place to live and good friends. Androids have been deemed free in America, so all of those Androids living in Jericho don’t have to live in fear and steal to survive. Kara just sometimes likes to imagine being able to _feel_. She may be able to feel emotions, but she’ll never feel the sun on her face, warming her skin, warming her _soul_. Perhaps someday, it’ll be possible-

“Kara!” the woman jumped at the sudden shout. She turned around and suddenly remembered why she was here. A few meters in front of her was Luther and Alice holding hands. Kara turned and went to the pair, her boots echoing on the cobblestone sidewalk. Alice smiled and held out her free hand. Her adorable smile was apparently contagious because Kara couldn’t help but beam back and took hold of the young girl’s hand. They then all continued walking.

No one spoke. They usually didn’t because no one wanted to interrupt the precious and rare sounds of nature. Everyone else did, but coming from Detroit, an oversized city with only a few trees and a couple small parks, birds chirping and trees shaking is like music. Detroit grew too much and skyscrapers replaced playgrounds and nature walks, and Kara and Alice lived in the slums of the city, while Luther was pretty much imprisoned in Hell. To simply put it, not one of them were able to enjoy nature. Of course, until now. The park they’re in is large and not too busy, and there’s a playground, which they’re heading to now, for Alice to enjoy.

Kara could tell they were nearing the playground when she heard the cheerful screams of children. Alice began lightly jumping, she was excited to finally get to play. Luther and Kara smiled. They rounded the corner and there the playground was. Alice let go of her parents’ hands and ran toward a bright orange ladder connected to the large metal playground piece. Kara and Luther stood where they were for a moment and just watched Alice play. They loved watching her be happy and were _always_ happy when she was. The pair found an old wooden bench to sit on while watching their daughter and relaxed. Alas, moments like this, when Alice was away, were times when Kara’s worries overtook her. For the first time today, Kara frowned. _What if people find out we’re Androids? They’ll hate us... If Alice fell and hurt herself, the other children would tell she’s not human… Android slavery may be gone, but racism against us will remain…_

Then the worst came to her mind. She shook her head and rubbed her temples. Kara suddenly felt a large hand on her back. She looked up to see Luther leaning over with a worried expression on his face.

“Are you okay, Kara? You seem upset. I thought you were okay just a minute ago,” Luther asked, his eyebrows knitted together in concern. Kara unconvincingly smiled at him.

“It’s nothing. I was just thinking.” He gave her a skeptical look. Kara’s smile fell. She gave in. “I just… I wish we didn’t have to worry.”

“About getting caught?” She nodded. “Kara, they can’t do anything to us. We’re just as free as they are. You have nothing to fear.” Kara fidgeted with her fingers and looked down.

“I just don’t want them to hurt Alice…” Kara finally admitted. For that moment, everything went quiet. The _second_ she uttered those words, the world seemed to stop in its place. All the birds’ chirping went silent. The casual chatter of other people stood still. And for only that moment, Kara regretted saying that sentence.

Luther looked down and gently took hold of her hand.

“Me too.”

Kara snapped her head up in surprise. Luther was already gazing at her.

“But we’ll protect her.”

Kara gaped at Luther before melting into a smile. The tall man beamed back and pulled her into a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around her. Kara buried her face into Luther’s chest as she hugged him back. Her arms were a bit too short to go around most of the man’s body, but she tried her best. After a few moments, they broke apart, Kara feeling much better than before. They moved back to face the playground, both of them scanning the ladders and slides for Alice. Kara smiled when she found her talking to another young girl. Knowing that her daughter was safe, Kara closed her eyes and relaxed. The dark thoughts that were once there were gone. The only sounds that filled her mind were the chirping birds and children laughing. She smiled again.

 

“Mom! Dad!” Kara opened her eyes to see Alice standing in front of her and Luther. Alice was grinning from ear to ear in joy. Kara chuckled.

“Are you ready to go, sweetie?” The blonde asked. Alice nodded.

“Did you have fun?” Luther asked Alice as he stood up. Alice nodded.

“I met a girl named Mercedes and we talked about our favorite books. Though she had to go, so I thought we could maybe go home,” She grabbed Kara and Luther’s hands as they started walking down the path away from the playground.

“Sure, we can go home,” Kara replied.

“Yay! Rose said she got some cake batter and we three could make cupcakes sometime. I know we can’t eat them but it’ll be fun!”

Kara and Luther glanced at each other, both with grins on their face. They’ll protect her. They’ll make sure of it.


End file.
